


Finding Happily Ever After

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, marinette is so done, valentine's exchange fic, wingman tom and sabine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Tom and Sabine decide to help Marinette make progress with Adrien by inviting him over for dinner.





	Finding Happily Ever After

Happy Valentine’s Day!

As parents of a teenage girl, Tom and Sabine had certain innate responsibilities that they took very seriously. They had to work hard to provide her with food and shelter as well as emotional support whenever she needed it, and what better way to show that they loved and cared for her than inviting her crush over for dinner? It seemed perfectly rational and helpful in their minds, so when Adrien entered the shop one afternoon for a sweet pick-me-up, they jumped at the opportunity to scope him out.

“Ah, welcome, it’s Adrien, right? You’re one of Marinette’s classmates,” Mrs. Cheng greeted with a cheery smile that Adrien returned politely.

“Yeah, I’ve been over once before to practice for the Ultimate Mecha Strike tournament. It’s nice to see you again,” He said, clasping his hands behind his back formally.

“Oh, come by for some gaming tips, huh?” Mr. Dupain piped up from the back, resting a wooden bread peel over one shoulder.

“Just some madeleines, actually. They’re my piano instructor’s favorite, and today is her birthday” He replied with a chuckle.

“That’s awfully sweet of you to pick some up for her, dear,” Mrs. Cheng complimented, ringing him up while Tom boxed them up. “What a polite young man.”

“I just like to make people smile,” He said, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

“Well, good luck with your piano lessons.” She handed him the box which he accepted graciously.

“Maybe next time you can give me some of those gaming tips, Mr. Dupain,” He offered with a grin.

“Of course! Anytime you want.” Tom perked up, and an idea popped into Sabine’s mind, spreading a sly smile on her lips.

“Why don’t you come over for dinner tomorrow, Adrien?” She suggested, and Adrien’s eyes lit up a little.

“Really?”

“Sure! We can chat video games, and I’m sure Marinette would be delighted to have you over. She talks about you a lot, you know,” Sabine said with a smirk.

“She does?” He tilted his head to the side, seeming to contemplate it for a moment before nodding. “Okay, sounds great. Thank you! I guess I’ll see you both tomorrow then.”

“We eat around 8:30!” She called as he made his way out, waving over his shoulder in acknowledgement as Tom leaned against the prep counter with a knowing cock of his brow.

“What are you plotting?” He asked teasingly, and Sabine pursed her lips coyly.

“We’re parents. It’s our job to help, so I’m just trying to get the ball rolling. We both know that if we leave it up to her it’ll never happen.” Tom gave her a mischievously approving smirk before retreating back to turn the bread in the oven while Sabine swept up.

The next evening, Sabine hummed to herself while they prepared dinner. Tom chopped vegetables dutifully while she stirred the soup, and once she deemed it time, she moved around to the base of the stairs.

“Marinette!” She called up. “Can you come set the table?”

“Sure, mom!” She replied, and Sabine heard her chair roll against the wood and bare foot steps tread toward the door before Marinette descended the stairs.

“Set an extra place tonight,” She instructed as Marinette grabbed down plates.

“Why? Is someone coming over?” Marinette tilted her head to the side slightly, and Sabine smiled innocently.

“Oh, that sweet boy from your class came by the bakery the other day, so I invited him over for dinner. Now, what was his name? That boy you always talk about?” Marinette fumbled and dropped the silverware in her hands with a squawk, and Sabine stooped to help her retrieve them. “I hope that’s alright.”

“You invited A-Adrien?” The look on her face was a mix of horror and betrayal.

“Well, you’re always talking about him, so I assumed you two were good friends. He seemed really excited when I asked.” Sabine shrugged nonchalantly as Marinette chewed her nails. “Oh, dear, should I call and cancel?”

“N-No! It’s fine, I mean, I can manage, I mean, I’ll be fine!” She jumped when the doorbell rang, and Sabine waved her on.

“I’ll take care of the table. Why don’t you go let him in?” When Marinette remained rooted in place, Tom affectionately patted her head before moving around to reach the front door while Sabine took over setting the table.

“Sorry I’m late,” Adrien said, and Marinette’s back stiffened at the sound.

“No, no, you’re right on time. Come on in.”

“Thanks for inviting me.” Adrien smiled politely clasping his hands behind his back. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Adrien, you’re our guest. You don’t have to worry about anything.” Sabine waved it away with a chuckle. “Why don’t you take the seat next to Marinette?”

Adrien’s eyes shifted to the girl standing rigidly in place until Sabine nudged her a little, and she awkwardly sat down. Although it had been a long time since Sabine had worried about a boy’s feelings toward her, she still remembered her teenage years when she too watched the love of her life from a distance, waiting and hoping that he’d notice her too. It was her own experience that boys were often clueless when it came to the affections of women which is why she determined to help things move along. Her daughter’s life-time partner could be sitting next to her, and Sabine wanted to help them find their own happy ending just like the one she found with Tom.

“So, how are things going at school, you two?” She asked conversationally as they portioned out the soup portion of the meal.

“Great! We’ve got a group project coming up in chemistry,” Adrien replied, sipping a spoonful and smiling in delight. “This is delicious, Mrs. Cheng.”

“Thank you, dear.” She grinned. “So, this project, are your groups assigned?”

“Not this time. Mme. Mendeleiev is letting us pick our partners for once.” Sabine perked up in delight, and Marinette seemed to shrink down further, sensing where she was going with this.

“Oh, you should work with Marinette. She always brings home good grades in chemistry; plus, she’s very creative,” She suggested, and Marinette’s cheeks flushed as she placed a hand over her face.

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen your work a few times, Marinette. You’re really amazing.” She let out a soft squeak and straightened up, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Um, thank you, Adrien!” She said modestly.

“So, do you wanna be my partner?” Sabine and Tom exchanged impish grins as their daughter faltered to accept.

“That’s wonderful! I’m sure you two will make a great team.” Marinette shot her a pleading look as if to say, “Enough already!”

“Tom, why don’t you get the entrée?”

“It’s such a shame that you two didn’t end up playing together in the Ultimate Mecha Strike tournament,” He remarked as he stood up and retrieved the pan from the oven where it was warming.

“Yeah, I was looking forward to it, but she and Max were amazing. I’m sure I only would have slowed her down.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

“No, you were awesome! I mean, I don’t think you would have slowed me down.” She waved her hands frantically to reassure him.

“It’s because you didn’t get any tips from the old pro,” Tom boasted, setting the pan of cooked fish on the table delicately while Sabine portioned out rice into bowls. “After dinner I’d be more than happy to teach you what I know.”

Adrien chuckled at that. “Sounds good, Mr. Dupain. Anything to help me catch up to Marinette.”

“She’s quite the force to be reckoned with when she wants to be.” Marinette shot him a suspicious smirk, and he winked good naturedly.

“Totally!”

Marinette buried her face in her hand once more, hunching over her plate as her parents continued to sing her praise while Adrien wholeheartedly agreed. It was either the best dinner of her life or the worst. She hadn’t quite decided yet, but she did suppose it was a good thing that Adrien thought so highly of her.

Sabine seemed to notice her mortified expression as she pushed grains of rice around at the bottom of her bowl and gave her a sympathetic smile. “Why don’t you boys go play a round or two while Marinette and I clean up before dessert?”

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Adrien offered politely, and Sabine gave him a patiently stern look.

“You’re the guest, remember? It’ll only take us a few minutes.” She waved them along, and Tom took charge as they moved to the couch while Marinette helped carry the dishes to the sink.

“Adrien seems to really like you,” Sabine whispered scandalously, and Marinette’s cheeks flushed.

“Can you two dial it back a little? It’s embarrassing!” She shot back, much to her mother’s amusement.

“It took me two years to work up the nerve to ask your father on our first date, and he turned out to be the man I married. I don’t want you to waste all of your time worrying what he’ll say like I did. You never know; he may just end up being your soulmate.” Marinette’s shoulders relaxed a little as Sabine brushed her cheek affectionately, a small smile tugging on her lips.

“You two can be so extreme sometimes,” She said with a sigh, pecking Sabine’s cheek before turning to retrieve the rest of the dishes.

“Thanks so much for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Everything was delicious,” Adrien said after dessert. “And thanks for all of the tips. Maybe now I’ll stand a chance against Miss Video Game Champ.”

“Any time, sweetie. You’re always welcome,” Sabine assured him, glancing at Marinette and nudging her forward. “Why don’t you walk him out, Marinette?”

“O-Okay!” She squeaked, following Adrien down the stairs to the front door.

“Your parents are really nice, Marinette. I think it’s cool that they’re so supportive of you,” He said as they climbed down.

“Oh, uh, yeah. They are. They just want me to be happy, but sometimes I think they go a little overboard.” She twisted the hem of her blazer nervously.

“I kind of wish I had parents like that. I think it’s better when they care too much than too little.” He stopped at the bottom of the stair case and shoved his hands in his pockets. “You’re really lucky, Marinette.”

“My mom was right, you know. You can come by any time,” She said with a sympathetic smile, and Adrien searched her expression for a moment before one of his own formed.

“Thanks. Tonight was a lot of fun, and I suppose I’ll have to come back over sometime soon to work on our chemistry project.” He winked, and Marinette felt her heart skip.

“Of course.” She nodded with a nervous laugh. “See you at school then?”

“Yeah, see you then.” She waved as he pulled open the front door and stepped out onto the porch, biting her lip as her words caught in her throat until she finally found the courage to push them out.

“Adrien?” He stopped and turned to face her, cocking a brow, and she balled up fistfuls of her shirt. “Um, maybe sometime we could go see a movie together, if you want…”

His expression softened, a smile warming his features. “I’d love to, Marinette.”

“Okay, great, see you at school!” She felt her heart erupt in her chest as she shut the door, and a fluttery giggle left her lungs as she leaned against it for support. Her face felt hot, and she could hear the blood pounding in her ears.

Tom and Sabine bit back smiles as they eavesdropped from the landing above, wrapping their arms around each other contently. It seems that all she needed was a little push in the right direction for her to take her first step toward her own happily ever after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift fic for the Valentine's Day Exchange! I hope you like it, Yvonne! She asked for the Dupain-Cheng family being awesome and adopting Adrien, and I can say that Sabine is so ready to be his mother-in-law. I hope you have a happy Valentine's Day, and I hope everyone else reading has a happy one as well!


End file.
